Baby Conflict
by Namikaze Fansboy
Summary: Semua murni kesalahannya, karena ia tidak mampu karena ia tak berguna hingga tak bisa memperbaiki semua yang sudah terjadi, seandainya, seandainya, seandainya itu yang tetap dipikirkannya. NaruSaku Naruto Sakura Family Conflict


**Baby Conflict**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt-Comfort/ Family/Other**

**Pair : Alwayas Narusaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary : Semua murni kesalahannya, karena ia tidak mampu karena ia tak berguna hingga tak bisa memperbaiki semua yang sudah terjadi, seandainya, seandainya, seandainya itu yang tetap dipikirkannya. NaruSaku Naruto Sakura Family Conflict

**~XXX~ Baby Conflict ~XXX~**

Naruto POV

Hidup itu memang tidak mudah seperti yang aku jalani sekarang, namaku Uzumaki Naruto umurku 25 tahun pekerjaanku sebagai salah satu koki di sebuah restoran ramen yang cukup terkenal di seantero Konoha ini. Dan pagi ini adalah hari dimana aku harus bekerja lagi karena banyak kebutuhan yang harus kucukupi.

Trank!

Aku mendengar sebuah suara dari arah dapur sontak saja aku melenggang cepat kearah dapur untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi didapur sana, dan disana aku melihat wanita bersurai merah muda sedang memasak yang aku lihat menjatuhkan teflon.

"Kau tak apa Sakura-chan? " Aku langsung membantunya mengambil teflon itu tapi dengan cepatnya ia mengambil duluan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau bekerja saja"

Seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi, dia adalah istriku dan pernikahan kami terjadi karena perjodohan yang parahnya dia tidak menginginkannya walau aku mencintainya dari semenjak dulu kecil, alasannya simpel karena dia mencintai orang lain.

"Aku berangkat dulu kalau begitu, aku mencintaimu"

seperti biasa tak ada balasan apapun dari ucapan sayangku karena mungkin memang dia tidak ada perasaan apapun padaku yang mungkin hanya ada rasa benci karena akan menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersamaku.

terlebih setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu yang sangat melukai diriku pun aku masih tetap Setia berada disampingnya walau udah tak terhitung berapa kali dia melayangkan kata untuk berpisah.

Naruto POV End

Seperti biasa Ichiraku Resto memang tak pernah kehabisan pelanggan untuk mencicipi ciri khas ramen dari Resto ini, sekarangpun terlihat ramai. mata tua dari Teuchi sang pemilik resto itu tak sengaja melihat karyawan terbaiknya yang sedang termenung menunduk.

Teuchi menepuk pundak itu. "Aku tahu perasaanmu Naruto, aku bilang kemarin untuk dirimu ambil libur beberapa lama untuk menstabilkan emosi dirimu"

"Tak perlu paman, aku masih perlu mencukupi kebutuhan apalagi sekarang aku tidak sendirian" Balasnya dengan tersenyum tapi mata jeli Teuchi melihat disana ada bayang air mata yang menghiasa indahnya saphire itu.

"Aku menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri Naruto, kau bekerja padaku bahkan saat ini hanya sekedar kedai saja, jadi aku tahu seperti apa dirimu, mungkin aku tidak merasakan apa yang kau rasakan tapi kehilangan calon anak yang kau inginkan pasti terasa sangat menyakitkan buatmu"

Ucapan Teuchi itu sontak aja membuat lelehan air mata dipelupuk Naruto, Teuchi tahu kehidupan apa yang dijalani Naruto di bahtera rumah tangga yang ia jalani sebuah perjodohan yang tak diinginkan karena mempelai wanita memiliki dambaan hatinya.

"Aku... Aku... Rasanya sakit, selama ini aku mengharapkan sebuah keluarga yang tak pernah aku miliki tapi rintangan itu selalu datang dari Kami-sama, aku tak bisa marah setelah apa yang terjadi aku tak bisa menyalahkan Sakura-chan, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya... ini murni kesalahanku yang tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan Sakura-chan"

Teuchi memeluk Naruto yang sedang menangis tersedu, bagaimana kehilangan calon anak adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan.

Teuchi mengelus punggung Naruto. "Kau bisa berhenti kalau kau tidak kuat, kau bisa menyerah kalau kau tidak mampu melakukan kehidupan sekarang ini karana aku tahu kau sudah menjalani hidup yang berat"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku masih bisa, aku masih bisa yakin membuat Sakura-chan mencintaiku diriku yang sekarang"

"Matamu hitam aku yakin kau tidak tidur semaleman"

Naruto menghapus air matanya. "Aku terbangun ditengah malam dengan rasa penuh bersalah karena tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk anakku, aku merasa tak berguna tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk keluargaku"

"Kalau begitu tetaplah semangat" Teuchi berusaha memberikan semangat pada Naruto yang mungkin mentalnya sudah berada dibawah.

Naruto tersenyum ia menjalani hari dengan lancar seperti biasanya saat dia bekerja, hingga waktu menjelang sore saat pekerjaannya sudah selesai ia bergegas pulang karena ia yakin Sakura mungkin membutuhkan bantuannya.

Drt!

Smartphonenya bergetar ia buka locknya dan melihat ada satu pesan masuk dari sang istri yang memintanya untuk membelikan kare pedas dan ia tahu makanan pedas memang favorite istrinya.

"Semoga ini bisa cepat berlalu" Pungkasnya kemudian bergegas mencari pesanan sang istri.

Lama berkeliling mencari kare pedas pun akhirnya ia mendapatkan juga walau harus beberapa lama ia mencarinya sekitar dua jam mungkin.

"Tadaima!" Serunya tapi seperti biasa tak ada sahutan dari dalam rumah karena sudah biasa jam segini Sakura biasanya sedang mandi dan pandangan yang biasa juga melihat keadaan rumah yang dalam kondisi yang lumayan berdebu.

Untuk beberapa lama Naruto membersihkan rumahnya dari debu yang menempel di di segala sudut rumah sampai seruan dari istrinya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sudah dapat apa yang ku pesan?"

Ketus seperti biasa tapi Naruto menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Sudah, bahkan aku sudah menghidangkannya dimeja makan"

"Ya"

Singkat padat jelas seperti itulah, tanpa menghiraukan sang suami ia segera menuju keruang makan untuk memakan apa yang sudah dipesannya tadi. Hendak makan tapi siluet matanya menatap sebuah pandangan yang kurang mengenakkan dalam makanan itu.

"Naruto! "

Panggilan nyaring itu sontak saja membuat Naruto bergegas menghampiri Sakura yang sepertinya sedang tersulut emosinya karena memang dia adalah pribadi tempramental.

"Ku bilang apa tadi, kau tidak bisa melihat atau bagaimana atau kau tidak bisa membaca?"

Sarkas itu yang didengear Naruto. "Apa ada yang salah dengan makanannya? "

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan untuk tidak memasukkan wortel dalam masakannya tapi kenapa bisa ada wortelnya? "

Naruto menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya walau sebenernya tidak gatal tapi itu sudah kebiasaanya kalau sedang gugup. "Perlu kupesankan yang lain? "

"Tak perlu, kau kira jam segini dimana bisa mencari Kare? kenapa kau tak bisa melakukannya semuanya sendiri kenapa selalu saja membuat ulah"

Sakura mengambil nafas banyak setelah melepas rentetan kata panjang itu. "Kemarin kau merepotkanku dengan bayimu yang ada didalam perutku walau aku tidak menyadarinya bahwa aku tengah hamil, tapi itu lebih baik daripada kehadiran yang tidak diinginkan"

Pandangan Naruto mendadak meredup, ya ini sudah kesekian kalinya semenjak peristiwa itu keguguran yang Sakura alami atas ketidak tahuan keduanya bahwa Sakura tengah hamil.

"Aku tahu aku memang tak berguna, aku tak bisa diandalkan aku bukan seperti Sasuke yang seorang CEO yang bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau, aku memang tak berguna terutama untuk dirimu dan calon bayi kita"

Bugh!

"Aku memang tak berguna"

Sakura menutup mulut saat melihat Naruto memukul tembok disampingnya bukan masalah temboknya tapi tangan Naruto meneteskan darah karena pukulan itu.

"Kamu tidak tahu bagaimana diluar sana aku bekerja, kamu tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan setiap malam saat calon bayi kita pergi" Jedanya sambil menatap langit-langit rumahnya. "Setiap malam aku merasa buruk, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun sebagai calon ayah, padanya nyatanya aku menginginkan menjadi seorang ayah tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun"

Masih diam itu yang Sakura alami dia masih mendengarkan monolog sang suami yang entah mengapa sedikit membuat dirinya melihat dari sisi yang berbeda, melihat dari sisi sang suami bagaimana yang Naruto rasakan.

Naruto berusaha menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. "Tak bisa, saat memikirkan itu rasanya aku ingin menangis, aku merasa gagal bahkan aku merasa aku tidak layak untuk berada disini karena nyatanya aku tak bisa membuat dirimu mencintaiku apalagi untuk sekedar membalas ucapan sayangku"

Naruto menunduk tak berani menatap Sakura, ya karena ia merasa bersalah atas semua yang terjadi termasuk tentang malam mabuk itu.

"Aku masih ingat karena malam itu aku mengalami beban hidup Berar aku mabuk, dan aku tak menyangka bahwa aku melakukan hubungan suami istri denganmu terlepas kita suami istri tapi kau tidak menginginkanku yang melakukan itu aku tahu itu dari tatapanmu yang kecewa, marah, bahkan mengucapkan hinaan padaku"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pergi saja? kenapa kau masih tetap disini padahal kau tahu bukan kau yang kuinginkan" Akhirnya Sakura berhasil menimpali ucapan Naruto.

Naruto mendongak menatap Sakura lekat. "Karena Cinta aku masih disini, dan kau lupa aku sudah berjanji akan selalu disisimu apapun yang terjadi terlepas susah atau senang dan menerima dirimu apapun adanya, kalau aku mengingkarinya Kami-sama pasti akan marah"

"Tak ada jaminan bahwa aku akan mau menerima bayimu kan dan melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya?" Sungguhan atau tidak Naruto tidak mengetahuinya tapi entah mengapa kata-kata itu seakan berusaha menekannya kebawah.

"Hidupku dari kecil sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini jadi aku akan menerima kalau hidup ini akan sulit, dari kecil aku hidup tanpa orang tua disisiku maka dari itu aku menginginkan sebuah keluarga kecil yang bisa aku bimbing yang bisa aku ajarkan bagaimana kehidupan, mengajari apa yang aku bisa kuajari, aku ingin melihat dia tumbuh dengan kasih sayang yang utuh tak seperti aku... aku.. "

Naruto tersedu tak kuasa melanjutkan ceritanya, cerita yang Indah memang tapi hanya cerita saja.

"Aku ingin melihat dia sukses ingin menjadikan dia sebagai dokter seperti apa yang kamu cita-citakan, aku ingin melihat dia tumbuh mulai dari merangkak, berjalan, sampai berlari... hiks... Indah memang, tapi aku rasa bakal hanya ada didalam mimpiku saja, mimpi yang setiap malam aku alami... mimpi yang selama ini menjadi motivasiku untuk menjalani hidup menjadi lebih baik"

Naruto menangis deras hingga kakinya tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya ia merosot kelantai, dirinya senang saat mengingat dan merasakan sakit sekaligus saat mengingat calon bayi yang ada didalam kandungan Sakura dulu.

"Naruto" Gumam Sakura pelan melihat Naruto yang masih tersedu, ia tak mengira apa yang Naruto alami begitu berat hingga tanpa sadar ia juga merasakan apa yang Naruto alami.

Naruto menghapus air matanya keras kemudian menatap erat. "Biarlah Shinachiku atau Hanami hidup didalam pikiranku mimpiku cukup biar disana, karena disana mereka tak perlu takut mendapatkan kurang kasih sayang biarlah aku menemui mereka hanya didalam mimpi saja"

"Shinachiku dan Hanami?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Itu nama yang aku siapkan untuk calon anakku, tapi biarlah mereka hidup di imajinasiku saja, mulai sekarang aku akan fokus untuk membahagiakanmu, membuat dirimu merasa senang, dan menebus kesalahan dimalam waktu aku mabuk itu"... "Aku akan menebusnya, aku janji akan menebus aku akan menuruti segala apa yang kamu inginkan untuk kata maaf darimu"

Sakura menatap lekat suaminya entah mengapa Netra biru samudra itu yang biasanya terlihat bercahaya terang yang menjanjikan kehangatan nampak hilang cahayanya dibarengi dengan mimik muka yang terkesan dingin bahkan lebih dingin dari Sasuke dia rasa.

"Kamu tahukan kata maaf dariku itu sangat susah terlebih setelah semua apa yang terjadi? aku tak bisa menampik bahwa malam itu membuatku trauma" Ujar Sakura berusaha jujur dengan apa yang ia rasakan. "Aku tahu itu, makanya aku disini hanya untuk menebus malam itu dan aku berusaha memperbaikinya karena aku tak bisa memutar waktu kembali"

Sakura merasa tak nyaman dengan nada bicara suaminya itu entah mengapa terdengar datar ditelinganya, apakah sebegitu terlukanya suaminya itu hingga mempengaruhi kepribadiannya? Sebegitu inginkah dia akan kehadiran seorang anak sampai orang yang dia kenal tangguh itu menangis seperti anak kecil yang permennya diambil.

"Kalau begitu lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, kau tahukan apa yang akan kau lakukan itu tak semudah apa yang kamu ucapkan" Bukan itu yang ingin Sakura katakan namun entah ego yang lebih dominan hingga kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tentu saja itu yang akan kulakukan" Ucapnya kemudian melihat jam. "Ternyata sudah jam sembilan lebih baik kita tidur saja besok aku harus bekerja pagi-pagi untuk mencari uang agar bisa menjadi apa yang kamu inginkan, harus sukses seperti Sasuke agar tidak ada sesal pada dirimu"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku akan tidur juga, dan sebaiknya berdoa dulu sebelum tidur agar kau selalu memimpikan hal yang baik"

Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura berkata normal padanya tapi hanya senyum yang bisa ia balaskan dan Sakura tahu itu bukan senyum dirinya yang biasanya.

"Aku tahu itu untuk selalu berdoa, tapi nyatanya doa saja tidak cukup, aku sudah lelah dengan kehidupan macam ini dimana tuhan tidak pernah memihak" Apatis itu yang ia rasakan, gelap dan gelap yang hanya ia rasakan dikehidupan ini.

"Kau senang dengan dirimu yang sekarang? "

Naruto menautkan alisnya. "Aku tak berbeda, aku masih Naruto yang sama hanya saja aku merasa lelah dengan kehidupan ini dan aku hanya memiliki stau tujuan yaitu untuk membahagiakan dirimu dan membuat dirimu senang... dan selamat malam"

Naruto melenggang begitu saja menuju kamar lainnya karena memang selama ini mereka tidur terpisah.

'Tak ada ucapan sayang?'

Malam itu berlalu dengan gelapnya bahkan untuk sekedar tidurpun tak semudah itu bagi keduanya, bahkan untuk pagi menjelangpun berbagai pertanyaan dan kesimpulan beterbangan dipikiran masing-masing.

Dan paginya seperti biasanya Sakura sudah siap di meja makan dengan roti bakarnya dan untuk pertama kalinya ia membuat untuk dua orang.

"Aku berangkat"

Suara Baritone itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dimana ia melihat suaminya sudah rapi bersiap bekerja.

"Kamu tidak sarapan dulu? "

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku akan makan nanti, aku harus berangkat"

Sakura merasa tak nyaman dengan ucapan datar itu tapi sebisa mungkin ia sembunyikan. "Kau harus makan banyak, setidaknya 4-5 kali"

"..." Naruto hanya menengok.

"Kau ingin membuatku senangkan?"

"Baiklah, aku janji kalau itu membuatku senang" Jawabnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

'Aku senang dengan diriku yang sekarang, entah orang bilang apatis atau apapun bukan masalah yang berarti karena hanya sunyi dan gelap yang aku rasakan'.

End.

Gak tahu ada angin apa buat fict begini, ini dibuat marathon cuman beberapa jam aja dan tanpa editing jadi maaf kalau typo bertebaran... ini fict dadakan jadi ga terlalu di matangkan... kalau sekiranya banyak yang suka dan review ingin multishoot dari fict ini kemungkinan saya bakal buat...

oke... dont forget to review...


End file.
